1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack and more particularly, to a tool rack having a plurality of blocks disposed thereto and wherein a position of each of the blocks is adjustable.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional tool rack is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the rack comprising a base plate 30 and a plurality of engaging members 40 disposed thereto. The base plate 30 has a recessed portion 32 defined longitudinally therein and two edges 31. The engaging member 40 is made of flexible material such as a metal sheet, has dome-like portion 41 and two extending portions extend integrally respectively from each one of two ends of the dome-like portion 41 so as to define a slot portion 42 therein. The base plate 30 is fixed to a wall (not shown) by rivets 33 and the engaging members 40 are respectively mounted to the base plate 30 by receiving the edges 31 in the slot portions 42 of the engaging member 40. A socket 50 is then mounted an open end thereof to the dome-like portion 41 to deform the dome-like portion 41 slightly such that the dome-like portion 41 is biasedly received in socket 50. However, because of gravity, the engaging member 40 together with the socket 50 will slide along the base plate 30. Furthermore, the dome-like portion 41 limits the configuration of the tool to be engaged thereto.
The present invention intends to provide a tool rack having a plurality of blocks disposed thereto and a configuration of each of the blocks is adjustable so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.